Evil Awoken
|fgcolor= |name=Evil Awoken |prev=Ghosts in the Fog |conc= |next=For Aiur! |image=EvilAwakens SC2-LotV Game1.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=End War |campaign=''Legacy of the Void'' |date=2506 |place=Temple of Erris, Atrias |result=*Zeratul retrieves the final piece of the prophecy *Temple of Erris destroyed *Talis dead |battles= |side1= Zeratul's Warband * Talis's Forces |side2= Amon's Forces * Tal'darim * Hybrid * Shadows of the Void |side3= |side4= |side5= |side6= |commanders1= Dark Prelate Zeratul Praetor Talis† |commanders2= Highlord Ma'lash Amon |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |client=Talis |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=*Investigate the Temple *Escape the temple before it collapses *Zeratul must survive |optgoal=Destroy Particle Cannons (3) |heroes=Zeratul |mercs= |reward= |newchar= |newunit= |newtech= }} Evil Awoken is the third and final mission of Whispers of Oblivion the prequel campaign for Legacy of the Void. History Background After clearing the Tal'darim guarding the Temple of Erris, Dark Prelate Zeratul and a group of stalkers infiltrated it. The Tal'darim discovered the intrusion, and sealed the access way while Highlord Ma'lash contacted Amon through a void catalyst. Praetor Talis engaged the Tal'darim and hybrid forces that began advancing on the temple, buying Zeratul time to investigate.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Whispers of Oblivion, Evil Awoken (in English). 2015-07-15. Mission Zeratul and his forces pushed into the temple, fighting through scouting Tal'darim forces, using stealth to bypass or assassinate anything standing in their way. At specific points they discovered Tal'darim particle cannons being used against Talis's forces, which could be destroyed to allow Talis to send in reinforcements. Zeratul discovered an alcove overlooking the central chamber where Ma'lash was using a void catalyst to contact Amon. Amon told Ma'lash that war was coming, and to await his further command. Talis noted that if the void catalyst was destroyed, the Tal'darim's mobilization would be delayed. Zeratul agreed, and move to delay Amon's forces. Zeratul faced Ma'lash, who summoned hybrid to engage him. Zeratul's forces braved through them, and Ma'lash retreated. Zeratul destroyed the void catalyst, sending out a swath of void energies. From the void, the voice of Tassadar sounded, telling him that the Keystone would usher him unto hope. This was followed by Amon, who destroyed most of his forces, summoned shadows of the Void and began to collapse the temple. Zeratul avoided the shadows, hybrid, and Tal'darim pursuing him, and made it to the exit of the temple. Talis held the last stretch of temple, buying Zeratul the time he needed to retreat to the Void Seeker. Zeratul managed to escape, but Talis and her forces died covering his retreat. A Prophecy Revealed Zeratul took the final piece of the prophecy away from the collapsed temple, and made his way to Hierarch Artanis. He knew that he would be looked down upon by his people during his return, but he also knew it was a judgment he would have to face, for Artanis was the only hope the protoss had against Amon's armies.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: A Prophecy Revealed. (in English). 2015. Walkthrough This mission is a micro based mission, where the player controls Zeratul and a handful of stalkers, similar to Whispers of Doom. A large portion of the level involves avoiding detection and using Zeratul to Shadow Strike high priority targets such as immortals or hybrids (and colossi on Brutal), while stalkers destroy observers and warp prisms. When dealing with multiple photon cannons, focus on the pylon powering them. Use Zeratul to clear out areas with no detection, and if a full frontal fight must happen remember to use Void Shield. On the retreat of the temple (Amon kills all units except Zeratul and some stalkers) do not try to fight the various forces that bar the way unless absolutely necessary. It is much easier to simply run away from or blink past the void shadows and hybrids than to take every fight. Videos File:Starcraft 2 EVIL AWOKEN - Brutal Guide - All Achievements! Achievements References Category:Legacy of the Void missions Category:Whispers of Oblivion missions